Il faut de tout pour faire un monde
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Je vais poster ici plusieurs OS sur des couples de Teen Wolf. Ils seront pour la plupart assez improbable, je pense. Je ne posterais pas régulièrement, donc pas de panique si les OS ne sont pas vite mis en ligne. Si vous avez une soudaine envie de lire un OS sur un couple en particulier, vous pouvez me MP ou laisser une review, et je verrais si je peux répondre à vos attentes :)
1. Chapter 1

Assise sur le lit de la chambre de sa fille unique, Victoria pouvait sentir la pleine lune arriver. Derek Hale l'avait mordue la veille et son corps avait accepté ce cadeau. Cependant son esprit le refusait. Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en loup-garou ; c'était impossible. Son honneur était en jeu.  
La chasseuse prit le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Ce n'était plus vraiment son honneur qui était ciblé ; celui-ci était déjà bafoué, trainé dans la boue par une louve qui grandissait en elle. Elle sentit l'animal se battre pour imposer sa façon de penser et se tordit de douleur. Des larmes coulaient doucement de ses yeux, pendant qu'elle gardait sa mâchoire serrée.

"-Je dois lutter, souffla-t-elle. Tout sera bientôt fini ..."

Ses yeux se tintèrent de pigments jaune-orange, et ses dents pointèrent dans sa bouche entourée de rouge à lèvres. Victoria hurla devant la fenêtre, appelée à se rebeller par l'astre lunaire. Chris rentra dans la chambre à ce moment et se figea.

"-Victoria !, l'appela-t-il, légèrement apeuré.  
-Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas ..., haleta-t-elle avec difficulté. Je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas mourir !"

Après avoir hurlé une nouvelle fois, la lycanthrope brisa la fenêtre en sautant au travers, et retomba sur le sol avec fracas. La mère de famille se releva en grognant, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au premier étage, elle fila dans la nuit.  
Victoria devait absolument se cacher, sinon son mari ainsi que les hommes qui avaient été sous son commandement la retrouverait vite, et la tueraient. Son instinct lui disait de trouver l'alpha ; elle devait donc se mettre à la recherche de l'homme qui était responsable de sa situation, et dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement actuel.  
Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre piste, la louve au fond d'elle le savait ; elle savait comment le retrouver dans cette grande ville.  
La rousse avait le nez en l'air, les sens en alerte et les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle savait comment s'y prendre sans jamais l'avoir fait. Et bizarrement, la lune n'avait pas tant d'effet que ça sur elle ; elle arrivait à se contrôler un peu. Tout du moins, elle n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur les gens pour les tuer. Victoria voulait juste retrouver l'alpha. Et elle y parvint enfin, après quelques minutes de recherches. Sans qu'elle l'ait décidé, son corps se pencha et ses mains touchèrent le sol.  
Victoria se mit à courir dans la nuit, rapide et silencieuse. Derek Hale se rapprochait rapidement d'elle, ou l'inverse, tout dépendait du point de vue. Il était dans un bunker, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Mme Argent se releva, grognant légèrement et ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle le sentait, le loup-garou mâle qui était assis sur une caisse en bois ; et maintenant elle le voyait.

"-Qui est là ?, demanda l'alpha en se retournant.  
-Ta nouvelle recrue, déclara calmement la rousse."

Derek se leva d'un bond et se retourna rapidement. Sa première pensée fut pour sa meute : Victoria avait-elle amené les chasseurs avec elle ?

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, grogna-t-il en montrant ses crocs."

La mère d'Allison s'approcha de lui lentement, ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre. Elle se posta sans un mot devant lui, en souriant dangereusement.

"-Je suis là pour te servir, lui répondit-elle en battant des paupières.  
-Pour me servir ?, répéta Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui. Tu as besoin de moi dans ta meute. Tu seras plus fort comme ça, déclara-t-elle en lui tournant autour."

L'alpha observa son manège légèrement perplexe, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"-C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?, voulut-il savoir.  
-Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple ..., pouffa-t-elle."

La femme, qui se trouvait derrière lui, le fit pivoter sur lui même en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle eut un sourire carnassier sur le visage avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Si le loup-garou eut un petit mouvement de recul au début, il se laissa bien vite faire. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la bêta lui faisaient un effet incroyable, et il n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Les mains expertes de Victoria se saisirent de son T-shirt et l'enlevèrent habilement, laissant l'alpha torse nu devant elle. Ils grognèrent tous les deux de plaisir avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

"-J'attendais ça depuis un moment, souffla Derek contre sa bouche rouge.  
-Moi aussi, lui répondit Victoria sur le même ton."

Les mains baladeuses sur le corps de l'alpha laissèrent place au plafond du repaire de Derek lorsque Stiles se réveilla. Les yeux grands ouverts, le corps raide, il était en train de se remémorer son horrible cauchemar en essayant de ne pas oublier de respirer. Tout lui avait semblé si réel qu'il avait cru avoir une attaque. Non, son copain ne pouvait pas se taper Victoria Argent, c'était inimaginable.  
L'esprit encore embrumé, il perçut un mouvement près de lui. Derek devait rêver, lui aussi. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent ; il se saisit de son oreiller et l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur son amoureux.

"-Alors comme ça, t'attendais ça depuis longtemps de te taper la mère Argent ? Espèce de gros pervers !, lui hurla-t-il dessus avant de se recoucher sur le côté, à l'opposé de Derek."

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, on ne pouvait pas tromper Stiles avec feue Madame Argent, même en rêve.  
Derek émergea violemment, tiré de son sommeil par la furie qui lui moisissait aussi l'existence pendant la nuit. Il marmonna une question, à moitié réveillé, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il se rendormit assez rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, des flots d'élèves sortirent des salles de classes dans un brouhaha intense. Parmi ces élèves se trouvait Danny Mahealani, qui profita de l'interclasse pour poser un de ses livres de cours dans son casier.  
La journée était assez chaude et sortir de cette salle lui fit un bien fou. La porte froide de son casier aussi. Après avoir rafraichi ses avant-bras contre le métal peint en bleu, il composa le code de son cadenas et déverrouilla son casier. Soudain il était là, à côté de lui. Danny avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait vu, le premier jour de la rentrée, que leurs casiers étaient voisins. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, sa veste en cuir à capuche un peu froissée, et son sac semblait sur le point de se déchirer, mais ses yeux bleus pouvaient faire chavirer le cœur de l'hawaïen en quelques secondes. Tout comme le bout de langue rose qu'il sortait pour s'humecter les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.  
Danny ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il observait son voisin avec insistance ; ce n'est qu'une fois que l'adolescent posa ses pupilles claires sur lui qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"-Salut, lui dit gentiment l'adolescent en lui faisant un sourire en coin.  
-Coucou, répondit maladroitement Danny en le saluant de la main.

Il fit un sourire rassurant avant de se cacher à l'aide de sa porte de casier et de grimacer complètement, se tapant violemment le front mentalement. Quel débile disait "coucou " à quelqu'un ? Depuis quand devenait-il abruti de la sorte en voyant un garçon ?  
L'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il se mit à chercher dans son propre casier sans prêter attention à Danny.  
Un groupe d'élèves faisant partie de l'équipe de crosse s'approcha d'eux et poussa le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans son casier. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise et Danny se retourna en claquant la porte métallique.

-Hé !, les interpella le garçon à la peau mate.  
-Salut Danny, le salua un des joueurs.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, ces idiots de garçons étaient ses coéquipiers.

-Je parle pas de ça ! Excuse-toi auprès de lui, lui demanda-t-il en désignant l'élève à ses côtés.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est personne, répondit le garçon aux cheveux châtains en haussant les épaules.  
-Il s'appelle Matt, et excuse-toi tout de suite sinon … Sinon ça va mal se finir, le menaça-t-il du doigt.

Bien sûr, Danny n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, mais il espérait que l'ultimatum serait assez impressionnant.

-Je pense que je vais plutôt m'en aller tranquillement pendant que tu restes avec ta copine, se moqua-t-il.

Et il se retourna pour continuer son chemin, tel un gros lourdaud sur la route menant à la bêtise dans sa forme la plus extrême.  
Danny n'était pas du genre à agir sur un coup de tête. Il était toujours calme, doux et parfois même un peu réservé, mais cette fois-ci il sentait qu'il allait faire un énorme entorse dans son comportement.  
Sans crier gare, il posa son sac à terre et se lança à la poursuite de son coéquipier. Il le fit se retourner de force et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Excuse-toi auprès de Matt, répéta-t-il en accentuant ses mots.  
-Non, répondit le garçon châtain.

C'est à ce moment-là que la raison de Danny prit son petit baluchon et sortit de sa tête pour aller l'attendre dans le couloir, le regardant abattre son poing contre la mâchoire de l'autre garçon.  
Danny le vit chuter au sol et secoua son poing douloureux.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui lança-t-il au visage avant de se retourner et de marcher vers son casier. "

Il se rendit compte que Matt tenait son sac et arborait une tête de six pieds de long. Visiblement, tout le monde était choqué par le comportement violent de l'adolescent et Danny espéra qu'aucun professeur ne sorte et vienne le coller. Il adressa un petit sourire gêné à Matt qui lui redonna son sac sans un mot.  
L'hawaïen se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire en essayant de se faire tout petit, et le garçon aux cheveux noirs le rattrapa, lui tirant doucement sur la manche de sa veste.

"-Merci, lui souffla-t-il en souriant doucement.  
-Bin … Pas de quoi, répondit Danny en souriant à son tour. "

Ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun dans leur salle, et après ce moment-là, ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant deux jours.  
L'histoire du coup de poing semblait avoir été oubliée par les élèves, et Danny circulait librement dans le lycée. À chaque fois il espérait tomber sur Matt, au détour d'un couloir, mais il était déçu à chaque fois.  
C'est lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins qu'il le vit enfin ; ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, mais Danny le trouva beau quand même.

"-J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'écoutes pas vraiment …

Son meilleur ami, Jackson, le tira vers la réalité, et il se rappela qu'il était à la cantine.

-Quoi ?, lui dit-il d'un air perdu.  
-La pleine lune. J'étais en train de te dire de rester chez toi cette nuit, lui réexpliqua le blond.

Danny plissa légèrement les yeux.

-C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois, Jackson. Je ne m'amuse pas à courir dans les bois la nuit, tu le sais bien, se moqua le jeune homme.

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il vit son ex-copine au loin et se leva pour aller lui parler.

-Bouge pas, je reviens, marmonna-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
-Où veux-tu que j'aille … ?, lui répondit Danny en souriant. "

Il regarda son assiette sans y toucher, le simple fait de savoir Matt assis à quelques mètres de lui lui coupant son envie de manger. Les minutes lui semblèrent une éternité ; pourquoi Jackson mettait-il autant de temps à parler avec Lydia ?  
Soudain Matt se leva et alla poser son plateau ; Danny respira à nouveau, et il attaqua sa pomme. Il avait à peine mangé deux bouchées que le brun s'installait en face de lui, avec un air gêné sur le visage. Bien sûr, il semblait tout de même moins gêné que Danny, qui ne respirait plus encore une fois.

"-Salut Danny. Dis-moi, j'ai un contrôle de mathématiques demain, et j'ai entendu dire que t'es super fort dans ce domaine. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait réviser ensemble après les cours ?, débita-t-il à un rythme rapide.

Surpris, l'adolescent sortit la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Euh …

Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Pardon, pardon, je voulais pas me moquer, s'excusa-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.  
-Oh non mais … C'est pas grave. T'as bien raison de rire, je suis ridicule, le rassura le brun en baissant les yeux dans son assiette.  
-Alors on se donne rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque, à 16h ?, planifia-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Ses yeux bleus transperçaient littéralement les pupilles marron de Danny qui cherchaient une échappatoire.

-Ok, lui répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire crispé. "

Matt se leva, et l'hawaïen ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner. Jackson vint se rassoir en face de lui, un air mécontent peint sur le visage. Danny ne posa pas de question, trop heureux d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Matt. Pour travailler, bien entendu.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, les heures défilèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, et bientôt Danny fut attendu à la bibliothèque pour donner des cours de mathématiques. Le cœur battant, il entra dans la pièce et remarqua bien vite l'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille. Il s'approcha de lui en se rappelant de respirer régulièrement, et tira la chaise pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Matt lui sourit.

"-Ah Danny, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Mon contrôle a été repoussé, j'ai plus besoin de réviser maintenant, s'excusa-t-il.

Le monde de l'adolescent s'écroula comme un château de carte exposé au vent. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte et allait se lever lorsque Matt lui posa la main sur le bras.

-Nan mais, tu peux rester quand même, l'invita-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.  
-D'accord, avec plaisir, lui répondit rapidement Danny. "

Enfin ! Enfin il avait pu dire quelque chose d'intelligent, et ne passait pas pour un crétin. Le sourire de Matt pouvait lui confirmer. Le photographe sortit sa tablette tactile et Danny allait l'imiter avec son ordinateur portable, qui quittait rarement son sac, lorsque Jackson se jeta presque sur lui. Le blond posa sa main sur la table et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

"-Danny, j'ai besoin que tu répares la vidéo qui se trouve là-dedans, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il ouvrit la main et l'hawaïen put voir une clé USB bordeaux avec le numéro de crosse du blond inscrit en blanc.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi ?, voulut savoir l'adolescent.  
-Juste … Fais-le s'il-te-plait, insista Jackson. "

L'adolescent n'avait pas l'habitude de demander poliment, aussi Danny ne posa-t-il pas plus de question, inséra la clé USB dans son ordinateur et commença la récupération. Il ne pensait pas faire des miracles, mais il allait faire son maximum.

Les deux garçons restèrent deux heures ensemble, après le départ de Jackson. Danny était heureux et sa gêne c'était peu à peu évaporée. Il pouvait parler de technologie librement avec Matt, qui semblait content de discuter avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en informatique.  
Lorsque la bibliothécaire leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient partir, le cœur de l'hawaïen se resserra dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Matt lui reparlerait après le week-end ? Ou allait-il l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de lui ?  
Matt était arrivé devant son vélo, et Danny allait se diriger vers son bus scolaire.

"-Bon, je crois qu'on se sépare ici, plaisanta le garçon à la peau mate en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de veste.

Sans prévenir, Matt l'embrassa rapidement avant de se reculer et d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Pardon … J'aurais dû te demander avant, s'excusa-t-il.

Danny aurait dû se dire mentalement de respirer, mais son esprit était vide. Il avait juste envie de recommencer. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du photographe et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps que la première fois.

-Y a pas de mal, lui assura Danny en se mordant la lèvre inférieure une fois qu'ils furent séparés.

Matt sourit, et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de la petite étincelle de bonheur que Danny aimait voir se refléter dedans. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et montra son bus d'un signe du pouce.

-Je … Je dois y aller, sinon je ne pourrais pas rentrer, lui expliqua-t-il.  
-Et puis je peux pas te ramener sur mon vélo … Y a pas assez de place, plaisanta Matt en souriant.

Ils restèrent une minute de plus à se regarder sans rien dire, avant que Danny ne se décide à bouger.

-Bon, à lundi alors, souffla-t-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir.  
-À lundi Danny, lui répondit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. "

L'hawaïen regagna son bus et, assis du côté de la vitre, la tête posée contre le carreau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il sortait enfin avec Matt, et rien ne pouvait atteindre sa bonne humeur tant qu'il se le répétait inlassablement dans sa tête, et qu'il se souvenait des lèvres du photographe posées sur les siennes.

* * *

Couple DannyXMatt pour Granirie Norem. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher Argent rentrait d'une conférence avec le chef de la police de Sacramento. Le voyage de retour avait été assez pénible, entre la chaleur de la fin de journée et les idiots sur la route, et le père de famille n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de s'affaler dans son canapé avec une bière fraîche.  
Il verrouilla la portière de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers sa grande maison, une mallette grise à la main. Il ouvrit la porte en bois avec une certaine peine au cœur. En temps normal Victoria aurait fait un bon repas pour la famille et ils auraient discuté de son entrevue avec la police avant de passer à table. Après ils seraient resté pour débarrasser les plats pendant qu'Allison serait parti dans sa chambre, et ils auraient parlé de la prochaine pleine lune ainsi que de la chasse qui se préparait.  
Mais aujourd'hui personne n'allait l'attendre avec le diner, ni même parler avec lui de la pleine lune, parce que Victoria s'était suicidée un an auparavant. Comme toutes les fois où Chris s'absentait, sa fille et lui commanderaient de la nourriture chinoise pour ne pas s'embêter avec la cuisine, et ils mangeraient devant un film. L'homme adulte essayait de se rapprocher de sa fille le plus possible ; il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tente à nouveau de s'immiscer entre eux ; il ne voulait pas perdre son Allison encore une fois.  
Le chasseur alluma la télé avant de s'installer sur le canapé, sa bière à la main et l'esprit embrouillé par des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir enfin refoulé.

Sachant qu'il était de dos, l'inconnu descendit de l'étage où il s'était caché et s'approcha à pas de loup pour le surprendre. Alors qu'il était à quatre mètres de sa cible, Chris se retourna en brandissant une arme ; il ne semblait pas envieux de se faire déranger par qui que ce soit, et un sourire malicieux se glissa sur le visage de l'intrus lorsqu'il entendit le "clic " de la sécurité s'activer.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux que je te tue ?, lui demanda calmement Chris.  
-Oh quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?, se moqua l'inconnu en levant les bras au ciel.

Chris ne lui répondit pas, son arme toujours braquée sur lui tout comme ses yeux bleus clair.

-Ca va Christopher, tu peux baisser ton joujou, je ne vais pas venir te déchirer le cou, plaisanta-t-il en avançant d'un pas.  
-Ne bouge pas plus, ou je te troue le crâne, le menaça calmement le chasseur.

Il se leva et posa sa bière sans regarder la table, gardant son ennemi en joue.

-S'il-te-plait Chris. Pas de ça avec moi, je sais que tu ne tireras pas, rit doucement l'homme aux cheveux courts.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu rentres chez moi par effraction et tu arrives derrière moi en faisant le moins de bruit possible. C'est suspect, lui énuméra-t-il.  
-Peut-être que je voulais juste te surprendre. Te faire la surprise, te faire plaisir ?, lui dit l'inconnu.  
-Me faire plaisir ? Peter, ça ne me fait jamais plaisir de te voir chez moi, déclara le chasseur.

Peter avança jusqu'à ce que l'arme soit à sa portée, et il guida la main de Chris vers son front.

-Alors tire, lui conseilla-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Le combat visuel était intense. Iris bleus contre iris bleus, air de défi contre moquerie.

-Allison ne va pas tarder à rentrer, répondit simplement le chasseur en gardant la même position.  
-Elle reste chez Scott pour la nuit, ta petite princesse, lui apprit l'ancien alpha.

Chris resta quelques secondes sans un mot et sans un geste.

-Elle reste chez Scott toute la nuit ? Je ne crois pas lui en avoir donné l'autorisation …, protesta-t-il enfin en posant son arme sur le canapé.  
-C'est une grande fille Chris, elle ne demande plus la permission à son papa chéri, ironisa le loup-garou.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi, hein ?  
-Je pourrais te surprendre, miaula Peter en se collant contre le chasseur, le bloquant contre le dossier du canapé.  
-C'est ça, je connais tout de toi, le défia l'homme aux cheveux châtain en sifflant entre ses dents.

Le lycanthrope eut un sourire moqueur avant de saisir la mâchoire de Chris entre son pouce et son index et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. La barrière de leurs lèvres se brisa rapidement pour que leurs langues viennent se chatouiller.  
Chris sentit comme de l'électricité parcourir son corps, au fur et à mesure que les mains de Peter touchaient sa peau. En effet, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais les doigts baladeurs du loup-garou avaient retiré sa chemise de son pantalon pour se glisser en dessous et parcourir le corps de son amant.  
Les lèvres du plus jeune trouvèrent refuge sur la peau du cou du père d'Allison, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir.

-Tu es sûr qu'Allison ne va pas rentrer à l'improviste ?, ronronna-t-il.  
-Sûr à 100 pour 100, lui assura Peter en soufflant sur son cou avant de lui retirer sa veste.

Le loup-garou pouvait entendre le cœur de son amant battre contre ses côtes sous l'excitation et il sourit doucement.

-Je savais que t'étais content de me voir, en fait, se moqua-t-il doucement en susurrant ses mots à l'oreille du chasseur avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Les doigts d'une des mains de Chris se refermèrent sur la hanche de Peter, pendant que son autre main se perdait dans les cheveux noirs de son cadet. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsque le loup-garou mordit doucement la peau de son cou, et sa main se crispa légèrement, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le cuir chevelu de Peter.

-Aïe, gémit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est totalement de ta faute, se déchargea Chris dans un murmure, avant de l'embrasser.

L'ancien alpha allait le délester de son T-shirt, mais ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et paniquèrent.

-Chez Scott toute la nuit, hein ?, grogna silencieusement le chasseur avant de pousser le loup-garou vers la cuisine.

Alors qu'il vérifiait rapidement si aucun détail du salon ne pouvait les trahir, sa fille se posta devant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Papa ! T'es rentré quand ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.  
-À l'instant, l'informa-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Je pensais que tu étais chez Scott.  
-J'ai oublié un truc pour qu'on révise, lui expliqua la jeune chasseuse en désignant l'étage.  
-Ah … D'accord.

Chris pria intérieurement pour que Peter n'ait pas disposé des pétales de fleurs sur le sol du premier étage, des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, et observa sa fille quitter la pièce. Avant de sortir elle baissa la tête vers le sol et se retourna pour lancer un regard à la fois accusateur et moqueur à son père.

-J'y crois pas, je me fais disputer quand j'ai quelque chose qui traine dans ma chambre, mais toi tu lances ta veste par terre ?, lui dit-elle.  
-Euh je … J'avais chaud en rentrant et j'ai posé ma veste à la va-vite. Elle a dû tomber du canapé, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.  
-D'accord. Je passe la soirée chez Scott, ça ne pose pas de problème ?, voulut-elle savoir.  
-Nooon, pas du tout. Amusez-vous bien, lui répondit précipitamment l'homme aux cheveux châtains en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Allison fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette réaction, mais profita de l'occasion. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de chez elle après avoir salué son père une dernière fois.  
Chris soupira, rassuré que tout se soit bien passé, et il sentit deux mains glisser le long de ses hanches en même temps qu'un torse se coller dans son dos.

-Elle n'était pas censée arriver, se justifia le loup-garou en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-Peu importe ; si on pouvait reprendre là où on s'est arrêté ça m'arrangerait, ronronna son amant en se retournant.

Il entoura la taille de Peter de ses bras musclés avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

-Tu sais quand même qu'ils ne vont pas réviser, hein ?, lui rappela le loup en rompant leur baiser.

Le chasseur soupira.

-Oui Peter, je sais, lui dit-il simplement en lui retirant son T-shirt serré.

Le plus jeune des deux lui sauta dessus, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque pour être plus près de lui et les jambes entourant sa taille pour ne pas tomber, et Chris le porta jusqu'au canapé. Il poussa d'une main son arme qui n'avait pas bougé et la fit glisser sur le sol loin d'eux.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? Ta fille brise les codes en sortant avec un loup-garou, quand même, lui rappela-t-il en souriant malicieusement.  
-Non, déclara simplement le chasseur.

Il retira sa chemise et le T-shirt qu'il avait en dessous, offrant une vision plus qu'agréable à son amant qui se passa la langue délicatement sur les lèvres avant de mordiller celle inférieure.

-Ce soir, ça ne me dérange pas, parce que je compte bien briser les codes, moi aussi, l'informa-t-il en s'installant au-dessus de lui d'une façon sensuelle. "

* * *

Voilà, un petit PeterXChris parce que j'aime bien ce couple, et parce que c'est moi qui décide. :3

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous rappelle que je veux bien écrire sur un couple un peu improbable de votre choix, il suffit de demander. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles en avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment marre d'être célibataire. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était toujours. Il se définissait comme quelqu'un de plutôt gentil, assez attirant, intelligent et franchement très drôle. Pourtant, personne ne voulait de lui. C'était donc avec les idées noires qu'il regagna sa jeep après les cours.  
Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui son père était là, ainsi que d'autres personnes que Stiles n'était pas sûr de reconnaitre. Ce furent leurs uniformes de policiers qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille, et il déduisit facilement que c'étaient des collègues de son paternel. Ce dernier l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

"-Ah Stiles, tu vas pas pouvoir rester. Je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes quand je suis sur une affaire importante, lui dit-il en lui montrant la sortie.  
-Quoi ?, protesta l'adolescent. Mais je …  
-Dehors fiston, maintenant, ordonna le shérif.  
-Mais tu veux que j'aille où ?, se lamenta Stiles.  
-J'en sais rien, va à la bibliothèque, au cinéma, à l'exposition qu'il y a en ville, ou même chez Scott, mais je ne veux pas de toi ici ! "

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre quelque chose, le shérif poussa son fils dehors et claqua la porte. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme s'il se doutait qu'argumenter avec la porte ne servirait à rien. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête pendant qu'il cherchait comment s'occuper. Aucun film intéressant ne passait au cinéma, Scott devait être avec Allison, Derek le chasserait probablement à coups de pieds dans le derrière s'il s'approchait de son loft et la bibliothèque était un lieu que Stiles aimait uniquement lorsqu'il avait besoin de faire des recherches. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire pour le moment ; Dieu merci aucun problème surnaturel n'était à déplorer ces derniers temps. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution pour l'hyperactif : l'exposition. Il ne savait pas où c'était, il ne savait pas sur quoi c'était, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.  
Il surfa sur son téléphone et trouva l'adresse –une galerie aménagée pour l'occasion– et put constater avec un manque d'intérêt total que l'exposition en question portait sur l'astronomie et l'espace. Stiles était quasiment sûr de s'ennuyer et imagina l'espace d'une seconde aller voir un film, qui serait sûrement moins rasoir, mais la connaissance était gratuite alors que la distraction allait lui coûter de l'argent. Il se rendit donc à contrecœur jusqu'à la galerie, en espérant ne pas croiser beaucoup de monde. Il n'aurait pas fallu en plus de ça qu'il se fasse bousculer par des gens alors qu'il regardait un modèle réduit de navette spatiale.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il va n'y avoir personne là-bas, donc pas de bousculade, se moqua-t-il intérieurement. "

L'exposition se trouvait dans la ville d'à côté mis l'adolescent arriva assez vite –trop à son goût, il aurait voulu passer plus de temps sur la route- et il constata que quelques voitures étaient garées sur le parking. Il poussa la porte en verre, et tomba sur une pièce où les murs étaient recouverts de tissu noir, derrière lequel des tas de petites lumières étaient allumées pour représenter les étoiles. Stiles dû reconnaître que c'était plutôt joli, malgré sa simplicité.  
Sur sa droite, il trouva des mini planètes du système solaire sous une protection de verre ; l'adolescent se dit intérieurement que ce n'était pas tellement pratique pour lire les descriptions, accompagnées de photos montrant réellement les astres dans l'espace, qui se trouvaient juste derrière. À côté était placée une photo du premier homme à avoir marché sur la Lune, fier dans sa combinaison blanche, et une image avec plusieurs clichés des premiers animaux à avoir été dans l'espace. Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était intéressant dans le fait d'envoyer des animaux faire un voyage dans l'espace ; oui vraiment, c'était absurde.  
Alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir tout en regardant distraitement les étoiles-lumières sur le mur et en imaginant envoyer son professeur de chimie dans l'espace, il percuta quelqu'un.

"-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il tout de suite en baissant les yeux vers l'inconnu. Danny ?  
-Stiles !, s'exclama le gardien de but de l'équipe de crosse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne savais pas que l'astronomie te fascinait.

L'adolescent se mordit la langue pour se retenir de lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette exposition, et qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de la Lune et tout, mais j'avais envie de m'instruire un peu. Ça peut pas faire de mal !, chantonna-t-il avec son sourire le plus convaincant.  
-C'est vrai, lui confirma Danny en souriant à son tour.

Le fils du shérif haïssait même carrément la Lune ces derniers temps, mais il se retint encore de le dire à son ami. Les deux garçons restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant que Stiles ne puisse plus garder sa bouche fermée.

-Ça te dérange si on visite ensemble ?, lui proposa-t-il. T'as l'air plus connaisseur que moi, tu pourrais me donner les informations complémentaires qu'il n'y a pas ici. Parce que franchement, c'est pas terrible comme expo', se plaignit-il.  
-Si tu veux. Mais, t'aimes pas l'exposition ? J'y ai participé pourtant, avoua-t-il d'un air dépité.

Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, c'est ça qu'aurait dû faire Stiles avant de parler. Il venait de faire de la peine à Danny sans le faire exprès ; et voir ses beaux yeux marron s'attrister provoquait un pincement au cœur de l'adolescent.

-Je … Je suis désolé Danny, je savais pas, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

L'Hawaïen lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de lui décrocher un grand sourire.

-Je plaisante, j'ai absolument rien à voir avec l'organisation, se moqua-t-il avant de repartir dans le couloir vers la pièce suivante.  
-C'était vraiment pas drôle ; nan, pas du tout, du tout !, protesta le garçon tout en restant à la même place.  
-Bon tu viens pour une visite guidée ou tu prends racine ?, lui demanda Danny.

Stiles grogna et le suivit en trainant des pieds. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il préférait être celui qui faisait les blagues.

-Allez, fais pas la tête, Stiles. Profite de la merveilleuse exposition qui s'offre à toi, lui dit-il en riant.  
-Et si je t'avais vraiment blessé, hein ? Je me serais senti mal jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, bouda l'adolescent.

Danny ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir son grand sourire.

-T'en fais pas Stiles, je suis pas du genre à me vexer facilement. T'as pas remarqué ? Je suis plutôt cool comme gars, l'informa-t-il.  
-Si, je l'ai remarqué, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, c'est pour ça que les gens t'aiment bien, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Le garçon à la peau mate observa sa mine gênée avec beaucoup d'amusement, et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans une autre pièce. Stiles se sentit légèrement chamboulé, sans vraiment savoir d'où cela pouvait venir. Peut-être de la chaleur de la galerie ? Peut-être de la main douce qui serrait la sienne et l'emmenait dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore visité ?  
Lorsque Danny s'arrêta, ils étaient dans une pièce où même le plafond était recouvert du tissu noir. Les étoiles-lumières étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses, et Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Ouah, c'est géant, déclara l'adolescent en lâchant un sifflement d'admiration.  
-En fait, la pièce n'est pas très grande, c'est juste un effet d'optique créé avec les lumières et le tissu, lui apprit le brun.

Stiles leva le nez en l'air pour regarder les petites étoiles. Les ampoules ne brillaient pas toutes à la même intensité, ce qui rendait ce ciel encore plus vrai. Un bruit attira son attention, et il vit Danny se coucher par terre, sur la moquette noire tapissée sur le sol.

-Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en réalisant soudain qu'il avait lâché sa main.  
-Je profite de la vue. C'est vraiment plus beau quand on est allongé. On a presque l'impression de regarder le vrai ciel, lui expliqua-t-il.  
-Peut-être mais … Si jamais des gens arrivent ?, répliqua Stiles, visiblement peu convaincu.  
-Ça fait deux jours que je viens ici, et crois-moi y a pas grand monde. C'est sûr, je te dis, le rassura-t-il. Allez viens et fais pas le peureux, je sais que tu fais des trucs dangereux avec Scott.  
-Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?, se défendit le fils du shérif en balbutiant.

Danny soutint son regard et tapota à côté de lui avec sa main droite pour qu'il le rejoigne sans plus de discussion. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus, il alla s'installer près de lui. Son dos lui avait d'abord crié un "Nooooooon ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas souffrir ! ", mais au final la moquette était assez confortable et son corps finit par s'habituer à la position. Ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond, essayant de trouver des étoiles dont il connaissait le nom.

-Ça c'est la constellation d'Orion ?, voulut-il s'assurer en pointant des lumières de l'index.

L'Hawaien se retint de rire.

-Pas vraiment ; en fait c'est Céphée. Tu vois, le triangle sur le quadrilatère c'est elle. Tu peux pas la louper, elle est à côté de Cassiopée qui forme un W, lui indiqua-t-il en traçant une ligne invisible avec son doigt dans le vide.

Stiles ne voyait pas vraiment puisque tout se ressemblait pour lui –il ne savait même pas comment il connaissait le nom d'Orion-, mais il lâcha un "hum" se voulant convainquant.

-Orion est plus basse, juste en dessous des Gémeaux, lui montra-t-il à nouveau.  
-Ah ok, j'y étais pas du tout, souffla le fils du shérif avant de mettre ses mains sous sa tête.  
-Moi aussi au début j'avais un peu de mal. Mais à force de regarder le ciel et de t'intéresser au sujet, tu retiendras vite les noms.

L'adolescent se retint de lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire et tourna la tête vers la sienne.

-Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-il en essayant de cacher son ennui avec un sourire.  
-L'idéal, c'est d'aller observer les étoiles la nuit. On apprend beaucoup plus vite sur le terrain, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Stiles.

-Ça te dirait d'aller voir les étoiles avec moi ce soir ? Je connais un endroit où on les voit bien en ce moment, l'invita-t-il avec son air le plus sérieux.

L'information mit un certain temps à arriver jusqu'au cerveau du brun, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou non.

-Tu me donne un rencard là ?, voulut-il savoir.

Danny réussit à hausser les épaules malgré la position dans laquelle il était.

-Peut-être, qui sait ?, lui répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, réfléchissant à tout ça.  
Certes il n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec le gardien de son équipe de crosse, mais il avait plutôt apprécié de passer du temps avec lui –même si c'était pour parler d'étoiles.

-Alors, tu viendras avec moi ce soir ?, le sortit-il de sa rêverie.  
-Oui, répondit le garçon sans se poser de questions. Oui je viendrai.

Un éclat de satisfaction brilla dans les yeux marron du garçon à la peau mate après cette confirmation, et il se tortilla un peu sur le dos pour s'approcher de Stiles et lui embrasser doucement la joue. Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un petit looping au moment où les lèvres touchèrent sa peau, et il vit son ami se lever en s'époussetant le pantalon.

-Hé tu vas où ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Je m'en allais quand je t'ai croisé et que tu m'as demandé de te faire visiter, et on a tout vu là. Mais t'en fait pas, on se revoit ce soir, lui certifia-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de se diriger vers le couloir noir.  
-Mais …"

Stiles se réinstalla sur la moquette en boudant un peu. Comment osait-il l'abandonner après lui avoir dit qu'ils allaient avoir un rencard ? Etait-ce la procédure habituelle chez les couples qui se donnaient rendez-vous ?  
Il se reconcentra sur les ampoules-étoiles. C'était quoi Orion déjà ? Le triangle ou le W ? Il avait déjà oublié ; tout ce qui l'avait intéressé, c'était la voix de l'Hawaien qui expliquait, dans le vide, les noms des constellations. Un bout de tissu noir et des lumières avaient été capable de l'occuper pendant un certain temps, alors un vrai ciel en pleine nuit avec Danny promettait d'être encore plus excitant. Stiles s'y voyait déjà, et un sourire de satisfaction était accroché à ses lèvres fines.

* * *

Voilà, un petit Stiles/Danny pour la fantastique Pumpkincredible qui fait de supers OS (moi j'dis ça, c'est pas pour vous forcer à aller les lire, hein. *regard insistant*).


	5. Chapter 5

Assise dans sa voiture, Marin tapotait nerveusement sur le volant. Il lui arrivait rarement d'être aussi tendue, elle qui était si calme, si posée d'habitude. Alan se serait probablement moqué d'elle ce soir, elle qui était en train de flipper comme une adolescente devant un simple cinéma.  
"Marin, c'est juste un rendez-vous, t'as pas besoin de te ronger les sangs de la sorte ", lui aurait-il probablement dit. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête pour qu'elle réussisse à se convaincre, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment.

La jeune femme décida de sortir de sa voiture pour se calmer un peu. Un léger vent frais soufflait sur la ville, et c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier son stress. Au fond d'elle-même, Marin se disait que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait. Certes le garçon n'était plus son élève depuis trois ans et elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable, mais elle avait toujours des souvenirs de l'étudiant timide et mal dans sa peau en mémoire.  
Elle essaya de chasser cette image de sa tête, pour se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était maintenant devenu un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, qui avait plus confiance en lui et qui avait réussi en moins d'une heure, après qu'ils se soient revus autour d'un café, à la faire accepter d'aller voir un film avec lui.  
Et maintenant elle tremblait presque, parce qu'elle ne sortait jamais avec personne ; il était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.  
La jolie brune regarda à droite et à gauche de la rue ; quelques jeunes étaient là, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter d'attention. Elle en profita donc pour se pencher vers son rétroviseur extérieur et vérifier que son maquillage était parfait. Alors qu'elle se passait le pouce délicatement sur le coin des lèvres, elle l'aperçut juste à côté de lui dans le miroir et sursauta avant de se retourner. Fichus loups garous avec leur pas feutré. Fichu garçon qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

"-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme avec un sourire convainquant.

Marin passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses et détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée.

-C'est pas grave ; d'habitude c'est moi qui surprend les autres, pas le contraire, se justifia-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une veste en cuir –dont la capuche marron dépassait légèrement sur le côté– ouverte sur un T-shirt gris sans logo. Son torse et ses bras musclés étaient facile à deviner sous les vêtements, et la jeune femme rougit légèrement.  
Son ancien élève lui sourit lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son visage et le cœur de Marin fit un léger sprint sans son autorisation. Sa peau foncée lui donnaient envie de croquer dedans et elle voulait se noyer dans ses yeux marron, mais elle réussit à se ressaisir et lui sourit à son tour.

-On va choisir un film ?, lui demanda-t-il. Sinon y aura plus rien à regarder, ajouta-t-il en découvrant ses dents blanches dans un petit rire léger.

Marin rit aussi, plus stupidement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu ; le jeune homme ne sembla pas le remarquer et elle s'accrocha au bras qu'il lui présentait, en se tapant le front mentalement contre un mur de briques imaginaire parce qu'elle se trouvait vraiment ridicule face à lui.

-Je te suis, Vernon, lui répondit-elle en regardant droit devant elle. "

Boyd essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il voulait mourir dans un trou à cet instant. Ce rendez-vous allait forcément être une catastrophe, il ratait toujours tout ce qu'il faisait ; au moins Marin avait ri à sa blague, tout n'était pas perdu.  
Lorsqu'il s'était approché du cinéma, il avait hésité à venir ; et si Mlle Morrell avait uniquement accepté de sortir avec lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser ? Et si elle le trouvait ridicule ?  
En tout cas elle, elle n'était pas ridicule. Son pantalon et son blouson en cuir lui donnaient un air dur, mais ses cheveux relâchés et sa tunique violette la rendaient jolie. Boyd l'avait toujours trouvée jolie, même quand elle était son professeur.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son bras était en train de fondre, dû au fait que celui de Marin le touchait, et il était presque sûr que son cœur allait finir par sortir de sous ses côtes pour s'enfuir, craquant sous la pression que son propriétaire lui infligeait.

Ils rentrèrent dans le cinéma et levèrent le nez vers les affiches des films proposés. À cette heure-là, il ne restait quasiment rien. Beacon Hills avait un cinéma, ils pouvaient au moins s'estimer heureux.

"-Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. C'est parti pour regarder Insaisissable, constata le brun.  
-On verra bien ce que ça donne, ajouta Marin en souriant.

Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était ce film, elle ne savait pas si elle allait aimer et était quasiment sûre de ne reconnaître aucun acteur dedans. Aller au cinéma n'avait pas été dans ses activités depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et pourtant, c'est avec plus d'assurance que lors de ces dernières minutes qu'elle saisit la main de Boyd et qu'elle l'entraina vers la caisse pour payer leurs places.  
Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et attendirent une minute sans rien dire. Puis une seconde minute. Ce n'est qu'à la quatrième très longue minute que Boyd prit la parole.

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas là, fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.  
-Vraiment ? T'as remarqué ça à quoi ? Au fait que le comptoir était vide ?, se moqua gentiment le professeur de français.  
-Ouais, et au fait qu'on attend comme des idiots aussi, ajouta le jeune homme en se passant une main sur son crâne rasé.

Marin avait les mains dans les poches et fit un petit tour sur elle-même pour trouver le gérant, sans succès.

-Bon … On fait quoi ?, finit-elle par demander en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Boyd.

Son ancien élève tendit l'oreille pour écouter où se trouvait le vendeur.

-J'entends absolument rien … Il doit pas être là, l'informa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres avant de se mordiller celle inférieure.

-On la joue rebelles et on y va sans payer ?, proposa-t-elle avec un air de défi dans le regard.

Le sourire de Vernon s'agrandit et il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire avant de prendre la main de la brune.

-C'est parti, accepta-t-il avant de se lancer vers la salle aux portes rouges. "

Marin le suivit sans protester, surprise de cette attitude de voyou, mais pas gênée. Au contraire, elle trouvait que cela lui donnait encore plus de charme.  
La pièce était très sombre, mais la jeune femme était presque sûre qu'elle était quasiment vide. Son rencard le lui confirma.

"-Hé bin, y a pas grand monde, chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

La conseillère d'éducation vit ses yeux briller à cause de l'écran derrière elle sourit tendrement.

-Je ne vois rien, lui dit-elle simplement avant de le pousser légèrement dans le dos pour qu'il avance. Dépêche-toi, le film va commencer sans nous, se plaignit-elle en riant doucement.  
-J'avance, j'avance, mais je veux pas que tu tombes dans le noir, se justifia-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort pour lui donner un appui plus stable pour qu'elle monte les marche en tout sécurité.  
-C'est gentil Vernon, mais je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je sais monter les marches d'un escalier, se moqua la brune en lui tirant la langue.  
-Je disais juste ça pour toi, lui répondit le jeune homme en la tirant un peu sur le bras pour la déstabiliser alors qu'il escaladait l'escalier plus vite. "

Ils arrivèrent tout en haut en riant doucement, et Marin se cogna dans le torse de Vernon lorsqu'il se retourna. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et les sentiments de gêne resurgirent d'un seul coup. Une petite bousculade suivie d'un regard trop profond venait de balayer tous leurs efforts pour ne pas mourir de honte devant l'autre.  
Boyd passa le premier dans la rangée de siège et demanda à la jeune femme si la place lui allait. Après s'être mis d'accord sur l'emplacement, ils s'assirent, retirèrent leurs vestes et ne dirent plus un mot. Le long silence continua pendant un moment, avant que le ventre de Marin ne fasse un bruit suspect et que son ancien élève ne tourne lentement la tête vers elle –qui gardait le visage obstinément orienté vers l'écran, les lèvres pincées.

"-On aurait peut-être dû prendre du pop-corn ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Marin se contenta de lâcher un rire sonore, qui fit se retourner deux personnes assises plus loin. Elle se trouvait un peu bête de réagir comme une adolescente, mais le jeune homme réussissait à la faire revenir à ses vingt ans. Elle bizarrement, elle aimait ça.

-Peut-être, lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de tourner la tête vers lui et de grimacer légèrement en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrières. "

Vernon la trouvait vraiment parfaite. En plus d'être gentille et belle, elle riait à ses blagues même quand il n'y en avait pas. Et comme disait le proverbe : "Femme qui rit … Femme encore plus jolie", compléta le jeune homme dans sa tête, en parfait gentleman.  
Il y eut un nouveau regard entre les deux jeunes, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, le film commença. Marin se cala au fond de son siège, les mains sur les accoudoirs et un air concentré sur le visage, alors que Vernon avait croisé les bras.

Après plusieurs minutes de film le jeune homme avait hésité à poser son bras sur le dossier de l'enseignante, mais il savait de quoi la belle brune était capable. Il l'avait plus d'une fois vu se battre avec force et précision, et il préférait ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui avec le bras à la place du genou et le pied dans le cou parce qu'il avait été un peu trop aventureux. S'intéresser à ce qu'il voyait devant lui était assez difficile pour lui lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il avait à côté de lui.

Marin essayait vraiment de s'intéresser au film, mais il ne la captivait pas plus que cela. Son cœur gardait un battement régulier, mais elle se sentait toujours mal. Un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir ; elle voulait rester maître d'elle-même. Et pour ce faire, elle n'avait qu'une seule solution. Une fois ce premier pas fait, elle serait libérée de toute cette pression qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Vernon ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conseillère d'éducation pose sa tête sur son épaule, sans prévenir, naturellement. Le jeune homme comprit le message, et passa enfin son bras autour du cou de Marin, qui se réinstalla correctement contre son voisin.  
Ils venaient tous les deux de perdre cinq ans dans leurs têtes, ils agissaient comme des collégiens. Mais ils trouvaient que ça avait du bon.

À la fin du film, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir tout compris à l'histoire. Ni à celle projetée sur l'écran, ni à la leur. Marin avait les mains dans les poches de son blouson et ouvrait la marche.

"- T'as bien aimé ?, lui demanda son ancien élève en la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture.

La brune se retourna, un sourire convainquant sur le visage.

-Ouais, c'était plutôt sympa, répondit-elle simplement.

Boyd se rapprocha d'elle, un air gêné sur le visage.

-Je voulais savoir … Ça te dirait qu'on remette ça un jour ?

Les yeux de Marin se mirent à briller et un grand sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoit, avoua-t-elle avant de faire un pas vers lui.

La jeune femme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Vernon posa sa main sur la joue de Marin et il rapprocha leurs lèvres doucement ; la brune ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation que lui provoquait ce simple baiser. Elle avait oublié depuis longtemps ce sentiment de bien-être, cette impression que le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'elle, tant qu'elle restait avec lui –l'adolescent à qui elle avait enseigné le français et qui maintenant était devenu un homme lui apprenant à aimer de nouveau- tout irait bien.  
Et puis ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se croisant à nouveau pour mieux se fuir et montrer qu'ils se sentaient gênés.

-Bon, déclara Marin, je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille. J'ai des cours à donner demain, lui expliqua-t-elle en battant des cils.  
-Pas de souci, acquiesça Vernon. On est toujours d'accord pour remettre ça ?, voulut-il s'assurer alors qu'il voyait la conseillère monter dans sa voiture.  
-Oui, tu as mon numéro. Rappelle-moi et on fixera le prochain rendez-vous, lui dit-elle dans un sourire mystérieux. "

Boyd fronça les sourcils ; il ne se rappelait pas avoir échangé son numéro avec la brune. Lui faisait-elle un coup tordu ? Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour trouver son téléphone et tomba sur un bout de papier. Il sourit lorsqu'il y vit le numéro de Marin marqué dessus à l'encre noire, dans une écriture fine.  
Cette femme était vraiment époustouflante, il n'avait même pas senti sa main s'infiltrer dans sa poche de blouson. S'il avait dû donner un nom à la Perfection, ça aurait probablement été le sien : Marin. Marin Morrell.

* * *

Et un BoydXMorrell pour Aurélie Zerah qui fait une fic du tonnerre.  
N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier, vous pouvez me demander :3


	6. Chapter 6

"-Mamaaaan ! Maaamaaaan ?!

La voix de Scott raisonnait dans la maison des McCall alors que le garçon était à la recherche de sa mère. Sortant enfin la tête de sa chambre, la femme brune haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, voulut-elle savoir.

-Je vais chez Stiles, je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

Melissa sembla blasée.

-Et donc, tu as besoin de faire trembler la maison pour me dire que tu vas voir ton meilleur ami ?

-C'était pour être sûr que tu m'entendes, se justifia l'adolescent.

-Va, file avant que Stiles ne se demande où tu es passé et ne lance un avis de recherche, se moqua l'infirmière en rentrant dans sa chambre. "

Scott ne répondit pas à cette attaque basse. Certes les deux jeunes étaient proches, mais pas au point d'appeler les secours s'ils ne se parlaient pas pendant dix minutes. Ils attendraient au moins dix heures sans nouvelles. Voir cinq, s'ils pensaient l'autre en grand danger.

Le jeune loup-garou mit son casque de moto sur sa tête et prit place sur son deux-roues avant de démarrer le moteur, direction la maison des Stilinski. Il connaissait la route par cœur, pour y être allé plus d'une fois.

Il se gara dans l'allée, et ne fût pas surpris de ne pas y voir la voiture de fonction du shérif. À cette heure-là il travaillait, essayant tant bien que mal de faire régner l'ordre dans cette ville chaotique qui semblait attirer tous les évènements surnaturels. L'adolescent frappa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes. Stiles devait être en train de jouer à la console et ne l'avait pas entendu, aussi décida-t-il de grimper le long du mur, pour passer par la fenêtre. Étrangement, il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ses facultés de lycanthrope lui étaient vraiment utiles en ce moment, l'escalade était plus simple.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre guillotine qui gênait son passage ; Stiles s'était endormi sur son lit, dans une position qui ne devait pas être confortable, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qu'il offrait.

" –Stiles, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas le réveiller en sursaut.

L'adolescent ne sembla pas bouger d'un pouce et le loup-garou soupira. S'il dormait profondément, il lui faudrait plus d'un appel avant qu'il ne soit opérationnel.

-Stiles ?, lui dit-il encore une fois d'une voix plus forte.

Il dormait profondément.

Scott s'assit donc sur le rebord du lit, juste à côté du garçon assoupi et le regarda quelques instants, juste pour profiter de cette expression détendue qui était peinte sur son visage. Lui qui était d'habitude tourmenté par les milliers de questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne, semblait enfin en paix avec ses pensées. Le sommeil était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses neurones qui travaillaient sans relâche toute la journée ; Scott s'en voulait un peu de troubler son repos, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer l'après-midi à le regarder roupiller.

L'adolescent posa sa main sur la nuque de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et la gratta doucement avec son index. N'ayant toujours pas de résultat, il sourit légèrement.

-Allez, debout la marmotte !, l'appela-t-il à nouveau. Debout, debout, debout !

Stiles ronchonna un peu, avant de bouger légèrement. Il ouvrit un œil qu'il referma bien vite, agressé par la lumière du jour, et mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Écoutes, même si tu es vraiment mignon quand tu dors, j'ai pas envie de passer l'après-midi avec une limace. Alors lève-toi et viens me dire bonjour, lui imposa le loup-garou en caressant ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque.

Son ami retira doucement l'oreiller de sa tête et lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Tu m'as regardé dormir ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-T'es bien plus calme quand tu rêves, lui confirma l'adolescent.  
-Tu te rends compte que c'est flippant de dire à quelqu'un que tu le regardes dormir ? Ça me perturbe au plus haut point, et je sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver le sommeil pendant les prochains mois …, lui fit remarquer l'hyperactif.

Scott ne pût s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-J'ai fait ça plus d'une fois, dit doucement le loup-garou avant de faire glisser sa main dans le dos de l'adolescent toujours allongé. Je te regarde pendant une vingtaine de minutes, j'écoute ton cœur battre lentement, je t'entends respirer doucement et ça m'apaise ; ça calme toutes mes pensées, toutes mes inquiétudes sur les événements récents. Savoir que tu es en sécurité me rassure, lui expliqua-t-il avec un regard pensif, limite triste.

Stiles s'assit en tailleur, obligeant la main de l'autre adolescent à se retirer de son dos, et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

-Bon, si on retire le côté détraqué-qui-observe-son-meilleur-ami-pendant-la-n uit, c'était mignon, admit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

Scott pouffa avant d'avancer son visage près du sien, et de faire remonter le bout de son nez délicatement sur la joue du fils du shérif.

-Tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de l'adolescent.

Stiles soupira de plaisir à ce contact et ne pût s'empêcher de tendre le cou pour laisser plus de zone à embrasser. L'adolescent aimait sans conteste cette sensation sur sa peau ; depuis qu'il l'avait découverte il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en passer, tout comme il ne pouvait imaginer se passer de Scott. Ils avaient été amis, meilleurs amis, et maintenant ils formaient un couple ; l'humain et le loup ne restaient plus une journée sans être en contact, désespérant de voir le moment de se quitter arriver, attendant avec impatience le retour de l'autre dans leur champ de vision.  
L'hyperactif laissa ses doigts s'agripper amoureusement dans les cheveux du lycanthrope, alors qu'il fermait ses paupières de plaisir.

-Je t'aime Scott, souffla-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

L'adolescent posa son front contre la tempe du fils du shérif, et sourit.

-Je sais, je peux entendre ton cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Et saches que moi aussi je t'aime, lui affirma le loup-garou avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue parsemée de grains de beauté.

Stiles tourna la tête et embrassa les lèvres parfaites qu'il trouva devant sa bouche.

-Il me semble que je ne t'avais pas encore dit bonjour, réussit-il à prononcer avant que son copain ne le coupe avec un nouveau baiser, qui comporta cette fois-ci la rencontre entre leurs langues avides de contact. "

* * *

Et un ScottXStiles pour Driamar qui a demandé gentiment :)


	7. Chapter 7

Peter Hale était un homme qui reprenait goût à la vie. Il avait été pas mal chahuté dans son existence, entre l'incendie de la maison dans laquelle il vivait, les six ans où il avait comaté, et les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à tuer les responsables du feu ayant détruit son logement. Maintenant il était heureux. Il s'était racheté une conscience, avait plus ou moins trouvé grâce aux yeux de son neveu, et il était même dans une relation stable avec quelqu'un. Une personne qui savait le faire rire dans les moments les plus dramatiques, qui pouvait le rendre triste si elle n'allait pas bien, une personne qui arrivait à tout comprendre sans qu'on lui explique ; la moitié parfaite.

L'adulte parlait avec Derek d'une voix enjouée, comme d'habitude. Il se moquait un peu de son neveu, toujours un peu à la ramasse et franchement très amusant à rabaisser, lorsqu'un téléphone bipa dans la pièce. Aucun des deux ne bougea, et une nouvelle sonnerie retentit.

"-C'est pas le mien, lui confirma Derek en secouant la tête négativement.

Peter se pencha pour saisir son portable sur la table basse où il avait posé ses pieds juste avant, et décrocha.

-Ici Peter Hale, que puis-je faire pour ..., commença-t-il d'une voix amusée, avant de se figer.

Derek n'avait pas écouté le début de la conversation, laissant de l'intimité à son oncle, mais voyant son visage se décomposer, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-J'arrive tout de suite, souffla-t-il, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'ancien alpha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de courir vers la sortie.

-Attends, tu vas où ?!, voulut savoir Derek, préoccupé par ce changement de comportement.  
-Hôpital, lui répondit simplement son oncle avant de disparaitre complètement."

Si le jeune homme lui avait dit quelque chose après ça, Peter ne l'avait pas entendu. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le chemin de l'hôpital où Melissa travaillait. Il aurait pu emprunter la voiture de son neveu, ça aurait été plus simple, mais il préférait courir dans le froid de l'hiver.

Sa respiration commença à se faire douloureuse. Ses poumons brûlaient mais il continuait de courir, dérapant parfois sur une plaque de verglas cachée sous la neige.  
Il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital de la ville et fonça à l'accueil, vers une femme blonde en blouse bleue.

"-Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air perdu de Peter.  
-Oui, je … J'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve …, commença-t-il par dire avant d'apercevoir Lydia dans le couloir. Laissez tomber, je vais me débrouiller.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui pleurait sans retenue.

-Il est où ?!, questionna l'ancien alpha avec une voix désespérée.  
-Chambre 146, réussit à bafouiller la rouquine.

Peter ne l'écouta pas plus et se rua dans la pièce où Scott se trouvait. Il avait ses yeux rougis et baissé au sol pour ne plus voir le corps étendu sur le lit. L'adulte regarda l'adolescent allongé, puis celui debout.

-C'est pas vrai … Il n'est pas …, sanglota l'oncle de Derek. Comment … Pourquoi … ?, voulut-il savoir.

Scott renifla avant de répondre.

-Il a dérapé sur le verglas avec sa voiture et est rentré dans un poteau, lui dit-il simplement.

L'autre loup-garou rit nerveusement.

-C'est pas vrai … Il côtoie un milieu dangereux et il … Il trouve le moyen de se planter en voiture. Il a eu un million de fois la possibilité de se faire tuer, et il meurt à cause de sa poubelle à roulette … C'est pas vrai, répéta-t-il avant de saisir la main de Stiles et de la serrer fort. "

Scott se retira de la pièce, pour aller réconforter Lydia, et Peter s'installa sur une chaise pour être au niveau de l'adolescent. Ses yeux bleus humides observèrent le visage abîmé du garçon qu'il aimait. Il semblait étrangement calme pour une fois, sachant qu'il avait toujours soit les sourcils froncés, soit la bouche de travers ou entre-ouverte. Des petites expressions que Peter avait toujours aimées et qui faisaient son bonheur chaque fois qu'elles se trouvaient sur la figure du fils du shérif. Mais maintenant il ne les verrait plus ; elles avaient disparu pour de bon, écrasées contre le poteau qui avait ôté la vie de l'adolescent plein d'énergie.

"-Si tu m'avais laissé te mordre quand je te l'ai proposé, reprit le loup-garou en laissant échapper une larme de son œil droit, on n'en serait pas là. À la place on serait en train de chercher comment faire croire aux infirmiers qu'en fait tu n'as pas eu d'accident, que tout va bien, et que tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je me serais moqué de toi sur le chemin du retour parce que tu ne sais pas conduire, et toi tu aurais pleurniché parce que ta voiture était morte. Alors je t'aurais probablement fait la surprise de la faire réparer, tout en te disant que ça prendrait une éternité chez le garagiste. Et je l'aurais apportée un soir où je t'aurais emmené au restaurant ou dans ton fast-food débile.

Peter resta silencieux une seconde, repensant aux fois où il avait dit à Stiles que McDonald's ne comptait pas comme un restaurant, et où l'adolescent avait boudé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de l'y emmener. Le garçon savait toujours comment obtenir des choses, il était assez têtu.

-Tu sais, je me voyais vraiment rester avec toi pour toujours. C'est étrange je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui s'attache aux gens, mais tu as su m'intriguer au point que je ne m'imaginais pas vivre autrement qu'avec ton sarcasme et des chemises à carreaux.

L'ancien alpha lâcha un petit rire.

-Je sais, j'ai pas le droit de me moquer de tes vêtements sinon tu vas saupoudrer de l'aconit sur tout ce que je vais manger et tu me regarderas me tordre de douleur au sol, ajouta-t-il avant de réaliser que l'adolescent ne lui avait pas parlé. "

L'habitude de la menace le faisait réagir tout seul. Était-ce ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Parlerait-il dans le vide en imaginant Stiles lui lancer une réplique dont lui seul avait le secret ? Son visage s'assombrit légèrement et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit un peu plus compte que le garçon ne lui lancerait plus jamais de piques. Combien de temps ce sentiment de vide allait-il durer ? S'accentuerait-il avec le temps ? Finirait-il par s'estomper ?  
Peter ne voulait pas imaginer le moment où il ne penserait plus à lui. C'était trop tôt. En ce moment, il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait perdu pour de bon l'adolescent qui courait avec les loups.

L'adulte caressa la main de son amoureux. Elle n'avait plus rien de la main chaleureuse qu'elle avait été avant ; à présent elle était froide et Peter avait du mal à la tenir tant la sensation était désagréable.  
Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Peter resta silencieux, l'esprit vagabondant parmi les souvenirs qui le liaient à Stiles et qui le rendaient plus ou moins heureux.  
Puis vint le moment où il dût quitter la pièce et laisser le corps du garçon qu'il avait aimé derrière lui, pour que le shérif, qui venait d'arriver et qui semblait abattu, puisse le voir une dernière fois. Peter était vidé de toute émotion, il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il n'avait pas envie de hurler sa douleur. Seul le vide le plus total se faisait ressentir au fond de son cœur.

Le loup-garou avait beau avoir des capacités hors du commun, sa moitié humaine lui permettait d'avoir des sentiments. À cet instant-là, il aurait préféré ne pas en avoir du tout. Chaque respiration lui brûlait les poumons, sa tête manquait d'exploser et chaque pas lui faisait mal. Tout ça à cause de la peine qu'il ressentait. Tout ça à cause d'un humain qui avait su le séduire et qui ne passerait même pas le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'hôpital en ignorant royalement Scott et Lydia, il se mit à marcher sur la neige froide déposée sur le trottoir. Ses pensées étaient encore sombre, tristes et tellement profondes qu'il ne vit pas le camion griller le feu rouge au moment où il traversait la rue. Stiles ne fut plus sa préoccupation première pendant un quart de seconde, entre le moment où ses os craquèrent contre le parechoc et celui où il atterrit sur le sol gelé dans un bruit sourd. Il se sentit rouler douloureusement sur quelques mètres, avant d'entendre vaguement des médecins s'attrouper autour de lui pour lui porter secours. Ils lui parlèrent pour le tenir éveiller, mais quelque chose attira son regard ; une petite lumière l'aveugla avant de dévoiler un adolescent debout sur ses jambes, les mains sur les hanches. Peter le reconnut tout de suite. Il n'avait pas imaginé le revoir tout de suite, pourtant la chemise à carreau et le sourire moqueur collé sur son visage lavé de toute blessure lui prouvèrent le contraire.

"-Visiblement, qu'on soit un loup-garou ou pas ne change pas le fait qu'on peut mourir bêtement, lui dit-il en croisant les bras.

Les yeux de l'adulte le fixèrent sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais ils montraient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-On peut être ensemble pour toujours, si tu veux, lui proposa l'adolescent avec un air un peu plus sérieux.

Peter agrandit légèrement ses yeux devant la demande. À présent il ne s'occupait plus du tout des gens autour de lui qui s'appliquaient à le garder parmi eux ; seul la proposition l'importait. Stiles lui demandait de mourir pour lui. Il voulait qu'il le rejoigne pour l'éternité. Le loup-garou aurait été fou de dire non, d'abandonner la seul chance qu'il avait de rester avec l'amour de sa vie. De toute façon, à qui allait-il manquer ? Personne ne l'aimait vraiment. Tous ne l'appréciaient que parce qu'il sortait avec Stiles, et encore, il se doutait qu'ils parlaient de lui dans son dos. Derek serait peut-être un peu attristé de le savoir mort, sachant qu'ils avaient une meilleure relation en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas sûr.

-Y a qu'une condition, ajouta le garçon. C'est que tu ne te moque plus jamais de mes chemises à carreaux.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et il tendit la main vers lui.  
Ne pas se moquer des vêtements du jeune homme pour l'éternité allait être dur, mais il ferait un effort. Il était prêt à tout pour rester avec lui.

-Monsieur tout va bien se passer, on va vous ramener à l'intérieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit une femme médecin qui se voulait être le plus rassurant possible.

Peter essaya de leur dire à tous qu'ils perdaient leur temps avec lui, mais seul du sang sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il crachotait avec difficulté.

-Attends-moi Stiles, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux doucement. J'arrive …"

La douleur se fit de moins en moins présente dans son corps. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus grand-chose et ne ressentait plus rien. Était-il enfin mort ? Était-ce ça le paradis ?  
Alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, debout dans le noir le plus total, quelque chose toucha sa main. Quelque chose de chaud et agréable. Il sentit des doigts entrelacer parfaitement les siens, comme si l'espace avait été conçu pour eux. Il trembla légèrement, et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Voilà, je ne suis pas morte, je suis en train d'écrire pour rattraper tous les OS qui m'ont été demandé, j'espère les finir assez vite ! :D

En attendant voici le premier de la longue liste, un StilesXPeter demandé par TenshinNeko (je vous conseille de lire ses fics, elles sont vraiment sympa.)

À très bientôt j'espère ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby Finstock, coach de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée de Beacon Hills, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un agité. La première image qui venait aux étudiants qui le connaissaient était celle d'un petit homme aux grands yeux tintés d'une lueur folle, ainsi qu'un sifflet au bruit strident qui semblait avoir été greffé dans sa bouche.  
La plupart des gens le voyaient comme un excité, névrosé, incapable et égoïste, mais Bobby pensait être un bon professeur et un homme respectable. Par chance, il n'était pas le seul à se voir comme ça.

Assis sur un siège d'aéroport, Bobby ne savait pas s'il devait rester dans cette position ou s'il devait plutôt être debout. Il mâchouillait le lacet de sa capuche de sweat-shirt et sa jambe gauche remuait nerveusement, faisant claquer son talon sur le sol en lino.  
L'avion n'allait sûrement pas tarder à atterrir ; il regarda la pendule accroché sur l'un des murs, et vit qu'il lui restait encore un quart d'heure à patienter. Quinze minutes, ce n'était rien par rapport aux quatre mois qu'il avait passé seul dans un appartement censé accueillir deux personnes.

Le professeur d'économie finit par se lever de sa place, frotta ses mains légèrement moites sur son jean, fit trois pas dans l'immense salle d'attente et alla s'installer sur un autre siège. Après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois la pendule, son pied se mit de nouveau à marteler le sol à un rythme rapide.  
Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il attendait ce moment. Quatre très longs mois.

À moitié enseveli sous sa couette, Bobby ne voulait pas se lever. S'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, s'il laissait la lumière, passant derrière les rideaux, l'atteindre et lui permettre de voir ce qui l'entourait, cela voulait dire que la journée allait commencer et que tout allait devenir réel. Et Bobby ne voulait pas faire face à cette cruelle réalité ; il préférait encore rester dans l'ignorance du matin et dans les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant. Ça avait été une sacrée bonne nuit, même si elle avait sonné comme un au revoir.  
Le professeur sentit du mouvement dans son lit et il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Il se maudit intérieurement, expirant avec beaucoup de bruit ; maintenant il était piégé. La journée venait de commencer et il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas cacher les valises qui attendaient sagement dans l'entrée.  
Ses grands yeux verts (qui n'avaient rien de fou) se posèrent sur la tête qui dépassait de sous la couette. Ces cheveux blonds-châtains coupés courts lui avaient toujours fait penser à un champ de blé. Il pouvait faire glisser sa main pendant des heures dedans sans se fatiguer, tant la douceur et l'odeur de shampooing au citron qui en émanait l'apaisait.  
Même s'il était dos face à lui, Bobby se doutait que l'expression de son compagnon était grave malgré le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'enseignant seul, mais le stage qu'il avait obtenu était une véritable chance pour lui, et il ne voulait pas la rater.

Le coach retira doucement le drap de sur le cou de son fiancé et une marque présente dessus le fit sourire. Visiblement ses dents avaient laissé une empreinte lors de leur passage sur la fine peau blanche. Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était la chaîne argentée qui serpentait jusque sur le haut de son torse et où un "G" était toujours accroché. Bobby s'était toujours demandé comment une simple initiale pouvait signifier autant pour lui.  
Greenberg avait toujours été le gamin sur qui le coach hurlait pour qu'il se bouge sur le terrain et se taise en cours, mais "G" était l'homme qui comblait sa vie.

Le professeur fut tiré de sa rêverie par le réveil qui se mit à sonner ; il passa par-dessus son fiancé pour éteindre l'alarme stridente et en profita pour lui embrasser la nuque.  
Greenberg se retourna en grognant et se serra contre son compagnon.

"-Il est déjà sept heures ?, demanda-t-il pour s'assurer, d'une voix endormie.  
-J'aurais pu trafiquer le réveil pour qu'il sonne plus tôt et que l'on puisse faire un câlin avant que tu ne te lèves, mais non ; il est bien sept heures, lui confirma le coach.

"G" soupira, les yeux toujours clos.

-Ton sarcasme matinal me manquera, ironisa le blond.  
-Ca et mes pancakes, ajouta Bobby.  
-Oh oui, tes pancakes vont terriblement me manquer, bouda Greenberg en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Le coach sourit faiblement avant de passer sa main dans le champ de blé en bataille qui se trouvait juste sous son nez.

-Tu pourrais rester ici avec moi, comme ça je ne te manquerais pas, proposa-t-il innocemment.

"G " soupira d'agacement et ouvrit enfin ses beaux yeux bleus, rendant la journée réelle à son tour.

-Bob, on a déjà parlé de ça.  
-Je sais, c'est juste que … Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter un peu, se justifia Bobby d'une petite voix.  
-Bob, je ne te quitte pas, je pars juste pour quatre fichus mois !, lui rappela-t-il en haussant le ton.

Le coach se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se raidissant légèrement.

-Désolé Cup', je voulais pas crier, s'excusa-t-il avant de se lever. Je vais prendre une douche.

Bobby s'installa sur le ventre, les deux bras coincés sous l'oreiller et le regarda retirer son T-shirt blanc pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il put contempler le dessin encré sur sa hanche qui était une plaisanterie entre eux. Le soir où "G" était revenu avec ce cupcake bleu tatoué en l'honneur du surnom de Bobby, ce dernier avait manqué de s'étouffer. Il avait toujours trouvé les tatouages inutiles, mais lorsque le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas juger avant d'avoir goûté, il avait vu les choses sous un autre angle. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de morsures et de coups de langue qui étaient passé sur ce tatouage.

-Tu te décides à me rejoindre ou pas ?, finit par lui demander Greenberg. "

Bobby sourit, se leva et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Le professeur d'économie regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule et constata que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois. Son pied s'arrêta de marteler le sol et il se leva en jurant avoir entendu la vieille assise à deux siège de lui marmonner un "c'est pas trop tôt" agacé. En temps normal Bobby lui aurait sauté dessus tel un pitbull enragé et se serait disputé avec elle pendant des heures. Ce jour-là pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas garder les yeux rivés tantôt sur la piste d'atterrissage, tantôt sur les portes de débarquement.

Le coach prit le temps de respirer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire en premier. Fallait-il qu'il prenne son fiancé dans ses bras ou qu'il commence par l'embrasser ? Peut-être devait-il d'abord lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Et si jamais il avait réfléchit et qu'au final il voulait se séparer de lui ? Et s'il ramenait un autre fiancé un million de fois plus beau que le misérable coach qu'il traînait ?  
Bobby essayait de se calmer, mais ses idées noires n'arrangeaient pas vraiment. Il venait de se mettre encore plus de pression. Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge, et son cœur manqua une pulsation. L'avion avait une minute de retard. Ces machins-là étaient censés toujours arriver à l'heure, réglés comme des coucous. "Le ciel n'a pas de route, pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris un raccourci-nuage ? ", pesta Bobby dans sa tête.

Finalement il le vit atterrir, ce gros avion blanc. Son regard se fixa sur les portes, son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Une foule de gens finit par arriver, et Bobby se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de repérer la tête blonde qui lui appartenait.

"-Excusez-moi jeune homme, est-ce que vous savez où se trouve la porte 2 ?

Sorti de sa concentration extrême, Bobby tourna la tête. La vieille bique qui avait fait un commentaire quelques minutes avant venait de s'approcher de lui et il était persuadé qu'elle en faisait exprès de le perturber.

-J'ai l'air d'être un panneau indicateur ? Ou de travailler ici ? Non, alors renseignez-vous ailleurs !, grogna le coach. "

La femme âgée s'éloigna d'un air outré devant tant de grossièreté, mais Bobby s'en moqua et reporta son attention sur la foule. Avait-il loupé son fiancé en détournant le regard ? S'il recroisait cette vieille peau de vache, il lui ferait sa fête !  
Et puis enfin, il l'aperçut. Bobby trouvait que ça avait un certain avantage d'être grand, de ce fait il pouvait voir de loin les cheveux blonds bien coiffés et les lunettes de crâneur noires posées sur le nez du jeune homme.  
Le coach avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de ces quatre mois, et maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était comme paralysé, son estomac était sur le point de tomber dans ses talons et son cœur battait vite. "G " avançait rapidement, et Bobby n'avait plus le temps de penser ; il se mit à marcher vers son crâneur de fiancé qui tirait sa valise comme un top-modèle, et l'émotion le gagna. Ses yeux verts se brouillèrent légèrement alors qu'il fonçait droit sur Greenberg. Ce dernier lâcha sa valise pour le serrer contre lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

"-Tu m'as manqué Cup', murmura-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans le cou du coach.  
-Toi aussi. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus que tu partes, bafouilla le brun.  
-Tu vas pas pleurer hein ?, se moqua Greenberg, lui aussi gagné par l'émotion.

Bobby enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le torse musclé contre lequel il était.

-Je ne pleure pas !, se vexa-t-il.

"G" lâcha un léger rire avant de lui relever la tête de force et de l'embrasser.  
Un avion aurait pu s'écraser à côté d'eux, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué ; ils étaient bien trop occupés à profiter de l'instant. Les grands yeux verts du coach plongèrent dans ceux de Greenberg, qui avait enfin retiré ses lunettes sombres. Il avait toujours trouvé le bleu clair parfait pour des yeux, et ce jour-là il ne regrettait pas son choix.

-Je t'aime Bob, et je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps, s'excusa le blond.  
-C'est bon, t'es déjà pardonné. Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir, siffla l'enseignant avant de l'embrasser encore.  
-On rentre à la maison ?  
-On rentre à la maison, lui confirma Bobby en souriant. "

"G" reprit sa valise et la tira d'un bras, laissant l'autre reposer autour du cou du coach.

"-Tu attendais depuis longtemps ?, voulut savoir le blond en remettant ses lunettes noires.  
-Non, une heure peut-être ?, lui répondit Bobby en se raclant la gorge.  
-Une heure ? Mais je t'avais donné l'horaire de mon atterrissage pourtant, se moqua Greenberg.  
-Je voulais pas être en retard, bouda le coach. Et puis si j'avais su, je serais arrivé bien plus tard, parce que tu vois la vieille à droite ? C'est une horrible bonne femme, se plaignit-il avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

La femme d'un certain âge lui rendit son regard et marmonna pour elle des mots que les garçons n'entendirent pas.

-T'as raison Cup', elle a l'air d'être une sorcière, se moqua-t-il d'elle avant de lui tirer la langue.  
-J'aurais le droit à une récompense pour être resté avec elle sans lui sauter à la gorge ?, demanda innocemment le coach.  
-Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux, lui assura "G" avec un sourire en coin."

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'aéroport et Bobby mit à son tour des lunettes de soleil pour se protéger des rayons agressifs de l'après-midi. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, à la fois parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié qui lui avait terriblement manqué, mais aussi parce qu'il se doutait que sa nuit serait très agréable.

* * *

Et un GreenbergXFinstock fluff pour Granirie Norem, en attendant le prochain OS qui ne devrait plus trop tarder ! :D


End file.
